There is no abstract specifically for this component of the application. The main abstract of the project partially describes this component and the other two components of the project. In summary, the purpose of this component of the project is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of two medication groups for treatment of methamphetamine dependence. The first medication group is oral and transdermal selegiline (MAO-B inhibitor), The second medication group includes: 1) oxazepam (GABA-A agonist) plus baclofen (GABA-B agonist), or vigabatrin (GABA-A and GABA-B effects but not currently available in the United Sates) and 2) gabapentin; for treatment of methamphetamine dependence. Medications will be compared versus placebo, in an 18-week double-blind outpatient trial at the Los Angeles Addiction Research Consortium. All subjects will receive standard psychotherapy. According to the abstract provided by the authors, this study will recruit 120 subjects, randomized to three groups (35 subjects to each medication group and 50 subjects in the placebo group).